Red is such a pretty color rewrite
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: "My village is in your hands." Sakura is left confused by what the attractive red head meant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's like aria.

Warning: This story will contain a sarcastic badass Naruto and Gaara, lemons and swearing.

Main Pairings:

SakuGaar

Naruari (oc pairing)

Note: the jonin exam is taking place instead of the chunin exams and everyone is 16 except Kankuro and Temari who are 18.

Sakura POV

"Shut up teme. You know I'm way better than you." Naruto said

"Itch, as if dobe." Sauske said

I rolled my eyes at them. Did they always have to argue about something? That was when kakashi sensei came.

"Sorry for being late I-"

"Enough excuses Kakashi sensei." Naruto interrupted him

"Well okay, the jonin exams are coming up, so if you want to enter it sign these papers." Kakashi sensei said holding three papers that we signed and gave back to him. He soon left and told us that we didn't have to train today. The three of us were walking to the ramen shop when Sauske bumped into someone.

"Hey squirt you owe me an apology." The guy Sauske bumped into said, who was probably 16 wearing a black suit with a cat hood wearing makeup.

"Since when was it Halloween? And who are you suppose to be? Catman?" Sauske asked and I couldn't help but giggle a bit and Naruto just snickered.

"I told you not to wear that Kankuro." The blonde girl a little bit older than him said with her dirty blond spiky hair in four ponytails wearing a short purple kimono with a red sash around her waist.

The guy Kankuro ignored her and grabbed Sauske by his shirt. "I'll say it again. You owe me an apology." Kankuro sneered at Sauske.

"Why? You were in my way." Sauske said arrogantly.

"Sauske just say our sorry and be done with it." I said not wanting to cause problems.

"Sakura, a simple apology isn't going to solve our problems." Naruto said to me.

"Ugh, Naruto I know." I said irritated with him. Did he have to be right on this one?

"You're really pissing me off." Kankuro said tightening his hold on Sauske's shirt.

I sighed at Sauske's arrogance, was it so hard to say you're sorry and continue your day?

"Get your fucken hands off me." Sauske said grabbing Kankuro's hand, his eyes were dangerously blood red.

"Kankuro what the hell are you doing? You're a disgrace to our village. I can't believe you two are related to me." An oddly alluring mysterious sounding voice said making Kankuro, the blond girl, and myself freeze on the spot. I didn't even sense his chakra.

"G-g-gaara, It wasn't my fault h-h-he…" Kankuro stuttered when an attractive red head came into view. He had dark violet eyes that right now nearly seemed slightly black were now narrowed waiting for Kankuro's excuse for his so called stupidity. Gaara has a kanji tattooed sign for love on his forehead in red, light tan skin wearing a pure black T shirt and matching pants that showed off his lean muscular body and a giant gourd on his back. Gaara looked away from Kankuro when he realized that all he was going to do was stutter all day and surprisingly turned his gaze to me. It felt like Gaara was seeing right through me into my very soul. I felt strangely attracted to him in some way. I wanted to run my hands through his red hair and be near him. He took his headband off his gourd and walked up closer to me and I started to blush. Why is he walking to me? I think almost everyone except for Gaara lip's turned a into a perfect "o" as he tied his headband around my neck, his touched seem to burn me in an unusual in a pleasurable way, and smirked a bit before he whispered.

"My village is in your hands." Before he walked away leaving his shocked siblings behind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I thought I should redo this chapter

Chapter 2

NO POV:

Gaara leaned against the apartment wall waiting for his siblings to arrive from whatever the hell his siblings were doing. He was waiting for them for over an hour. Gaara soon got tired of waiting and decided to go look for them. "If their doing something stupid I'm gonna kill them." Gaara said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

It didn't take long for Gaara to find him and just as he suspected they were doing something stupid.

"Kankuro what the hell are you doing? You're a disgrace to our village. I can't believe I'm related to you." Gaara said as Kankuro flinched he knew how important the sand village was to Gaara and tried to explain him self. Gaara watched as his brother tried to explain himself unsuccessfully when his tails beast started talking to him.

**"Boy." His tail beast said**

_"What?_ Gaara thought

**"A very hot girl is staring at you." His tailed demon thought to him**

_"So what there is a lot of female ninja that are attractive who stare at me from my village. So what's so different about this one?'_ Gaara thought irritated

"This girl's special so look at her!" His tail beast ordered

Gaara decided to finally look at the girl to quite his tailed beats and instead of gasping as well as become tongue-tied like he saw his brother do so many time when he saw an attractive girl. Gaara decided to look as the girl leisurely mesmerizing her ever feature banding her appearance into his memory. His tailed demon was right she was different, and beautiful for one Gaara had never seen a girl with cherry blossom pink hair that suited someone so perfectly and still look beautiful or have such a trusting happy go lucky aura surrounding her. He knew without a doubt he could trust her and that was ridiculous. He learned the hard way that you could trust no one. So why didn't he feel that way with her?

"**Boy you can trust her like I said she's special." **

_"How do you know that?"_ Gaara asked

**"Boy I just do if your so uneasy about it then why not just test her?**

His tailed beat had a good idea and Gaara had the perfect test for this cherry blossom. Why not just give her his trust and see what she does with it. He smirked as he took off his headband from his gourd and tie it around the girl's neck. She seemed just as confused as her teammates.

"My village is on your hands." He whispered in the girl's ear as he walked away smirking. _Lets see what you'll do with my trust cherry blossom_ Gaara thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura was left confused trying to find out what the attractive red head meant while her teammates were experiencing different reaction after the red head,Gaara left.

'Wow it's about time Sakura showed so interest in someone 'Naruto thought grinning at Sakura while Her other teammate didn't experience the same happiness.

'How dare this loser give his pathetic headband to my Sakura acting like her owns her. ' Sauske thought glaring at the headband around sakura's neck hopping it would catch on fire. Luckily Sakura didn't notice the glare for she was lost in her own thoughts and just couldn't figure the red heads meaning of his word. Oh my mom would know. Sakura thought

"Guys I'm going home sorry Naruto maybe well get some ramen later." Sakura said heading home to the Haruno estate to be greeted by her mother

"Hey sweet heart why are you here early? Wait why is their a sand shinobi head band around your neck?" Sakura's mother yuki asked.

"Well a guy gave it to me I was wondering if you could help me figure out why:" Sakura said blushing as she thought of Gaara. Yuki sighed in relief after Sakura told her what happen.

"Dear I think he likes you. What does he look like?" Yuki asked excited.

"He has bright red hair like dad thats to his shoulders and the most beautiful violet eyes, but wait why did he say my village is in my hands? Sakura asked

"Sweetie a village headband is very important to any shinobi especially to a man. So when a foreign ninja make gives you his head band he's giving you his trust so see he must like you to do that." Yuki explained

"But he just met me." Sakura said blushing she just couldn't believe a handsome guy like that likes her.

"We'll he must be a great judge of character." Yuki said smiling at her daughter.

"Haruno-sama it's time for the clan meeting." One of the Haruno elders said and yuki sighed hugging her daughter before she left to the meeting room in the house.

**I can't believe it that hot guy likes us. Should we give him our head band to show that we like him too? Inner Sakura said excited.**

_Inner we just met him we can't like a guy that fast_ Sakura thought

**With any other guy no but that Gaara guy is hot and besides he decided to put his trust in us in and we should do the same.** Inner sakura said

_Put my complete trust in a total stranger? Does that guy look trustworthy?_ Sakura asked her inner

**Yes of course, that Gaara guy doesn't look like the type to break someone's trust and I doubt he gives his trust over easily. Inner said**

Sakura took off her headband and studied it. Her inner's words did make sense. After all he did put his complete trust in her so it's only fair she does the same. Sakura got out of her house to go training. She thought it was wise to prepare for the jonin exams and practice he aim as well as her jutsus for hours at the traing grounds. It was dark by the time she was finished and she decide to walk home. Sakura was surprised when she saw the red head walking in the opposite direction.

"G-Gaara" she said making him turn to look at her. She took her headband off her head and gave it to him and he looked surprised. "I also put my village in your hands."Sakura said looking at him as he slowly as if he looked unsure before he tied her head band around his gourd. After Gaara did that he slowly reached out to touched her hair putting his hands through it. Sakura's heart pounded against her chest rapidly and she couldn't stop looking into his eyes that memorize didn't know how it happen but soon his face was inches from hers and he kissed her. All she knew at that monument was that her inner fainted. His lips felt wonderful against hers and it only seemed natural kiss him back.

All Gaara wanted to do was give her a thank you kiss that turned out to be so much more when she kissed him back. His tongue traced the outline of her lips and she sighed parting her lips and he explored her mouth with his tongue. Her scent invaded his senses and her mouth was addicting he just couldn't stop kissing her. With a will he didn't know existed gaara found away to slowly beak away from her word sorry was at the tip of his lips but when he saw her slightly bruised lips and flushed face he knew he wasn't sorry for that.

"I'll see you at the jonin exams blossom." Gaara said smirking

As Sakura blushed she couldn't help but think he looked hot when he smirked. _Is this guy always going to surprise me then walk away?_ Sakura thought before she touched her lips. Hell if he always kissed her like that she didn't think she like mind to much.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto but I do Aria

NO POV:

With Gaara

The next day Gaara woke up tossing the coves off his bed cursing as he got dress rapidly forgetting his shirt. Damn it he overslept; why didn't his siblings wake him up? Did they not know that the jonin exams is TODAY! When he saw kankuro sleeping soundlessly sucking his thumb Gaara kicked him HARD.

"Ow damn it Gaara what was that for?" Kankuro asked rubbing the place Gaara kicked

"Get up! We overslept where's Temari?"Gaara asked coldly as Kankuro gulped rather uncomfortably.

"I-I don't know Gaara. She might be in her room." Kankuro said quickly

"Get dress fast." Gaara order as he stormed to Temari's room grabbing quickly a pot full of water, that was used to cooking and was thankfully not boiled but freezing cold. Kankuro gave Gaara a quick glance then shivered. He could already tell that Gaara was not in a good mood. He could already hear Temari

"Ek! C-cold. Gaara is that the pot from the kitchen?" Temari asked surprised.

"Get dressed now." Gaara paused leaving the apartment then continued "You two have 10 second. If your not done by then.. I'll leave that to your imagination."

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. Gaara wouldn't possibly harm them right?

"5 seconds." Gaara said stiffly folding his arms as his sibling got dressing in blinding speed. Of course he wouldn't hurt them badly but the didn't want to risk Gaara's wrath.

"Alright Gaara were ready." Temari said breathless that was the fastest she ever got dressed in her life. Note to self: Never over sleep again.

It only took seconds for them to arrive at the exam building when Gaara saw his favorite cherry blossom and was immediately cured of his bad mood. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt like she belonged in his arms. I can't get to attach to her. Eventually she might betray me and until I'm completely sure she won't I can't be too affectionate.' Gaara thought but he felt to damn comfortable being near her and even better touching her too stop.

"Boy stop being so stubborn. She's the one for you." His tailed beast said

Well see" Gaara thought

Stubborn boy" his beast said

"Gaara are you okay?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I'm fine cherry blossom." He said with a smile tugging his lips he couldn't help but to admit that he already had affection towards her in such a short period of time. Lets hope you won't betray me blossom. Gaara thought entering the examination building ignoring the glaring sharingan eyes of Sauske Uchiha.

Xxxxx

Naruto sat down in a random set for the written exam. Ibiki explained that this tested a ninja's whole knowledge about everything, and when ibiki meant everything he means everything. What arm would be best to throw a kunia? What are all the rules of being a ninja? Whoa this guy wasn't kidding about everything. Naruto thought hitting his lip answering the questions correctly. It was about an hour later that Naruto finished his test and was completely drained. Man test always make me tired. Where's the ramen when you need it." Naruto thought tempted to go to the ramen stand for a quick bite. He was so lost in thought that he bumped into someone by accident.

"Oh I'm so sorry lady I didn't mean to bump into you," Naruto said apologizing then his mouth dropped. He didn't just bump into anybody but an Anbu!

"It's alright it was an accident." The female wearing a gold anbu fox mask that Naruto had never seen before.

"Does all the people in your village wears anbu masks made out of gold?" Naruto asked curious

"I doubt it this anbu mask was made by me. No one else had a mask like mine." The girl about his age said taking off the mask and Naruro did a double take. This girl was drop dead nearly worship the ground she walks on goddess beautiful. Okay may be was exaggerating but he knew he was hooked; whipped even.

Naruto didn't know why he felt this way but he need to be with this girl. He needed to know everything about this goddess with midnight black hair and crimson streaks with constantly changing colored eyes that mesmerized him. He needed to beside her touch her kiss her. he needed-

What the heck was he thinking? He just met her for crying out loud and is probably creeping out the poor girl but damn it he couldn't stop looking at her with out feeling like a love sick fool. He should bid his good bye and that's that. Never see her again for good but that was impossible. Naruto felt like me would die without her and never seeming her again made his heart clench. Maybe it was the anbu mask animal the fox that made him act out of character he didn't know but soon he was grinning like a idiot asking this girl who he didn't know the name of to eat ramen with him and she said yes.

Xxxx

Sorry my readers for the wait I apologize for such a short chapter please please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto but I do Aria

Chapter five : jealously in all sides

**A/N: this chapter will be about Sakura and Gaara the next chap will be about Naruto and the mystery girl.**

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura POV:

_Gosh that test was easy.I could have aced it with my eyes closed._

**Yeah cha! It probably helped that Gaara kun was sitting next to us.** Inner was grinning and I smiled as I realised Gaara's hand around my waist. When I felt Gaara's warm body pressed against mine I noticed something I should have notice before. Gaara felt was too warm as if he was shirtless. Oh my gosh is!

**Damn, inner paused to fan herself. "You think just carrying a gourd would make a body look that good?**

Gaara's body was beyond Greek god standard with it being perfectly flawless and well define as if he was just sculpted by a Greek artist as it's greatest master piece. I couldn't help but stare at his chest for a really long time and blushed when I saw Gaara smirk.

**Oh that reminds me. Some other girls are staring too. Inner said **

_What?!_

**Um yeah their eye rapping him at the moment.**

_No the hell they aren't_

Gaara POV:

I watched amused as I saw my cherry blossom's eyes widen in shock. She must have realized I was shirtless. I guess carrying the gourd and working on my tai jutsu paid off. I noticed a bit of anger flash through her eyes before she grabbed my face and kissed me.

I wasn't really expecting it but I didn't complain I put my hand through her hair kissing her back with equal enthusiasm. Her kiss was surprisingly forceful and passionate. I don't know what was causing this but I didn't care. I love kissing her. I nipped her bottom lip making her gasp as I put my tongue through her parted lips. She tasted amazing and sweet. I sat her on my lap and she broke the kiss to trail kisses on my neck. I groaned gosh it felt so good.

"Your mine Gaara no one else."She whispered/growled tugging on my earlobe with her teeth making me moan. Ah so this is what it's about;she's jealous but of who?She traced my chest and I shiver. Hell I don't care her being jealous is turning me on. A loud cough interrupted our wonderful make out session.

"What?" I asked irritated

"We're still testing So please refrain from doing such things right now." The test examiner said I was tempted to say fuck off but it's seems my cherry blossom was embarrassed and tried to get off my lap.

Damn him for interrupting us. "Here I'm done with this test." I placed the paper on the desk existing the room frustrated that I now had a irritating hard on I couldn't get rid of.

Sakura POV:

**Man I didn't know we had it in us to do that.**

_That was embarrassing and annoying how the exam intro interrupted us._

**Cha I know did you hear Gaara's moan? It was panty dropping worthy. It was surprisingly hot when Gaara left like a bad ass. Maybe we should go find Gaara since the test is finally over and finish what we started.**

I blushed pulling my hair behind my ear when I noticed Hinata walking up to me.

"Hey have you seen Naruto kun?" Hinata asked

"Um I don't know." I said blushing

"Of course forehead wouldn't know she was too busy about To give up her virginity to that sexy red head in front of everyone." Ino said giggling

"Shut up pig." I growled instantly getting jealous again.

"Calm down forehead I'm just surprised you did something so bold . Who knew you had it in ya!" Ino said neither did I. I was just jealous and wanted to show all this girls that Gaara was mine. What's wrong with me? Do I like him or something?

**Hell yeah we really really like him.**

"Whatever" I said walking out of the examination room only to be slammed against the wall my mouth being attack fiercely by Sauske?

I pushed him away to let go of me

"I saw that little show with that red head why not finish it with me sa-kur-a" he purred in my hear and that only made me pushing harder.

"What are you doing to my cherry blossom duck ass?" I heard Gaara say forcing Sauske away from me.

"Showing her a good time." Sauske said before I could tell Gaara lost his temper and punched Sauske in the face.

"She's mine Uchiha." Gaara said before dragging me away and slammed me against the tree without actually hurting me. "I'm gonna show you how to properly be kissed and how your mine." He kissed me as forcefully as my kiss minutes before. It made my knees buckle and I gripped his hair as he groaned deepening the kiss sucking my tongue then I moaned in return. He trailed kisses up and down my throat putting his hands through my hair and I shivered. "Remember we belong to each other cherry blossom no one else." Gaara whispered his eyes half clouded with lust probably like mine. Cupping my face he kissed me softly before walking away.

"Are you coming cherry blossom? The second part of the exams is about to start."he said holding out his hand for me and I took it with his. His words were still stuck in my mind. _We belong to each other and no one else_. I treasured how true that statement was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do Aria

_**Meanwhile with Naruto**_

_**Mystery girl**_

Watching a dozen emotion take turns being shown in the handsome stranger's face, after she said yes to the lunch offer, the girl used that time to stare at the stranger who bumped into her, some more. He had bright beautiful sapphire blue eyes, spiky long blond hair that went down to the middle of his back that made him look a sinfully attractive, with light tan skin, some whiskers marking his cheeks, and a nice well-tone lean muscular body. He was wearing plain black jacket that had orange swirls on the shoulders and the back. The matching colored pants he wore with a Kanata strapped to his side and probably some weapons in his boots, made him look dangerous, but the bright smile appearing on his face was irresistible. Now she wasn't that much of a sucker for a pretty face, but at the moment blond bright smiling males seem to be her new down fall.

"Ready to go?" the blond asked startling her.

"Um, yeah." She said tugging on her single French braid as her heart pounded loud in her ears. Wait why did she say yes to go eat somewhere with a stranger again? Oh yeah she saw him smile and said yes like an idiot, but didn't regret it of course.

"Ok lets go then." The blond said smiling adorably making her smile as well, but before they could walk anywhere, she heard a voice.

"N-naruto-kun I was looking for you. The second exam is about to start." A voice said and the girl turned around to see a beautiful hyugga with shoulder length blue-ish black hair, flawless cream colored skin, slender curvy figure with a large bust; wearing a light purple jacket that had a butterfly pattern in the back and matching colored pants. '_So this is the deadly butterfly, Hinata Hyugga. I didn't know she was so beautiful_.' The girl thought biting her lip quickly getting self-conscious. She felt pathetic in her midnight black plain black cloak and ninja shorts. She surprisingly also felt disappointed that she wouldn't be eating with the blond, yet anyway.

"I guess you buying me lunch will have to wait until later huh? Mr . . ." the girl; trailed off remembering she didn't get his name and watch as the Hyugga heiress' eyes widen in shock. '_I guess she likes him too. Well prepare to fight for him Hyugga." _The girl thought knowingfull well thatshe took a instant liking to the blond.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki soon to be hokage." he said smiling not noticing Hinata's expression, holding out his hand.

"Mine is Alexandria Uchiha, Uchiha heiress, but you can call me Aria." The girl said shaking the stranger, Naruto's hand. It felt kind of nice holding it, but the Hyugga's constant staring made her annoyed so she let go.

"You're any Uchiha? That's really cool, I bet your jutsus are better than Sauske-teme." Naruto said excitedly

"Well I guess your going have to wait and see. I have to go meet my team. See ya Naruto-kun." Aria said smiling before she disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. Once she was a good distance away, Aria started scolding herself. How could she just say yes to go out with a stranger no matter how handsome and nice his smiles were? Simply shameless. A blush stained her face when she remembered how warm his hand was then scowled, as she realized she had to face some facts here. One, she liked Naruto, his smiles were comforting and she wanted to know more about him because for a guy who seemed so happy, he looked lonely. One of the emotions Aria saw that sadness on his face not to long ago when she was staring at him and it wasn't there long. It's amazing that she spotted it when it went away so fast, but she is an Uchiha. And sad for the hyugga, but once an Uchiha decided that he or she wants something, the other person who wants it is pretty much not going to get it. Aria was surprised when her teammate Kyra found her minutes later yelling at her to hurry up so they wouldn't be late for the second exam.

Hintata

When the Uchiha heiress left, the female hyugga's eyes widen more when Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes, she called me Naruto kun." he said still grinning doing an adorable victory dance that would have made hinata giggle and maybe record it if the circumstances were different. She couldn't believe that Naruto suddenly liked an Uchiha. That girl is going to completely ruin her chances in telling Naruto that she had feelings for him. Hinata's eyes showed determination as she realized that there was no way she was going to lose her Naruto kun to Aria Uchiha.

Sakura POV:

**Your falling for him**' inner squealed as me and Gaara walked through the crowd of ninjas to listen to the instructor.

_No I'm not like you said minutes before I just like him_

**Yeah well that was before and the is now' inner said**

_I barely know him" I shouted to inner this is insane_

**Well get to know him so you can fall deeper in love and ****won't be**** able to deny it.**

_Your crazy_

**Yes crazy in love with our ****Gaara****kun**

I was not going to dignify that statement with a response. I unconsciously tightened my hold on Gaara's hand and listened to the instructor.

"Listen up maggots. This second jonin exam is no walk in the park like the first one but more difficult. You will have to work with ninjas from other villages as a team. Being a jonin means you will be able to work with anyone but to make it easy on you it will be only be two people assigned to each other so step up and grab a number so you'll know who your teamed up with." The female instructor said as everyone lined up

to the box to get a paper with their number on it. When I saw Naruto grinning for no reason and a surprisingly determined hinata, I wondered on thing. What the heck happened. It was then that Gaara and I got our number that we realized that we were on the same team.

**A/N:** omg guys I'm sorry for the late update. 30 review wow I didn't know this story was that good. Please review my readers and I'll update as fast I can.

Gaara: your lucky the last chapter was of me was shirtless or the readers would've killed you. Update faster goddess. Review readers or you won't see me naked in the next chapter.

Me: G-gaara shut up your giving away spoilers.

Gaara: but it will get them to review.


End file.
